We're Still Here
by Im Old Greg
Summary: Zach Gibbs is a week shy of his 17th birthday. The family welcomed in a new baby just over four months ago. And somebody who was long missing comes stumbling back into the NCIS family's life. Can they adapt the family to fit in the new additions?
1. Chapter 1

**We're Still Here **

Zach came home to the sound of girlish laughing that he had never heard before, and his dad's recognisable chuckle. It wasn't that often that he heard his dad's laugh, but this was the chuckle he did when he was genially happy, it was a quiet laugh but filled with so much warmth it made the teen happy that his dad was too.

He spotted a large suitcase next to the front door and a box filled with stuff, obviously someone was going to staying here for a while. He wondered who it was; maybe it was Mike with his granddaughter and daughter-in-law. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Dad, I'm home from…" He rounded the corner into the living room, his sentence dying on his lips the second he saw who was there.

It wasn't Mike Franks with his girls, it was a woman and a young lady in her late twenties, both of whom he had never seen in person before but were very recognizable.

"Uh… Hi.." He was gobsmacked as he stared at who he knew to be Shannon and Kelly Gibbs, back from the dead and sitting on his sofa.

Shannon looked up from the photo album that Kelly was holding in her lap in the middle of her and Gibbs, giving him a smirk that he could only describe as 'the cat who had gotten the cream', while his dad and his half-sister didn't even bother to look up and greet him. He decided he didn't like Shannon.

"_He's _here" The red-headed lady rolled her eyes, looking over to her husband, or ex-husband, or what-ever they were, as if she was telling him about a house pest that he needed to get rid off.

Zach really didn't like her.

Gibbs looked up from the album, looking like he hadn't even noticed, or _cared, _that his son had just come home. That was not like the man he knew at all, usually he would ask him how his day went, if sports practise was any good, and warningly ask him if he had behaved in class today.

"Oh… yeah… Zach…" Was it just him, or did his dad look really uncomfortable with him being there?

That when the blond teen spotted it. On the mantle piece, where there usually stood a few pictures of him along with Kelly, Shannon and the whole family, there was new pictures. The one's of him had been replaced completely, and the family portrait they had had done, a cut out of Kelly had been placed over him and Shannon had been added to the picture.

Zach couldn't speak, not without the overwhelming threat of tears. All he could do was bite his bottom lip, drawing blood, to try and stop his emotions coming to surface. There had to be a simple explanation for this!

Gibbs could see his son had seen the new pictures, and shrugged "I knew you'd understand Zach. Your suitcase is packed by the front door, and there's a flight ticket in the box. Bye"

"What?" The teen frowned; surely he could not have heard that right?

Shannon and Kelly shared a look with each other, before both of them burst out in a fit of giggles, with Gibbs looking at them curiously, once again ignoring his son's presence.

"What's so funny?"

"The boy." Shannon managed to speak through her shrill laugh "He… he actually thought you'd want to keep him now we're back."

"Oh.." His dad started to chuckle now, and Zach found for the first time ever, he hated his laugh. It was so cruel and callous; it was not the same laugh he was using before.

The silver-haired man got up from his seat, speaking to the two girls when they looked up to ask where he was going "Just let me put out the trash, and I'll be back."

_Trash? _He didn't mean… no, no! He couldn't do! But a hand clapping him on the back and steering him to the front door, he knew it to be true.

"Don't be too long daddy!" He heard Kelly call out as Gibbs shoved the box at his son, before taking a hold of the suitcase and carrying it out on the front porch.

"What… what's going on dad?" Zach couldn't even think straight. This just couldn't be true!

"I… boy this awkward…" Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck "You know you were just a replacement for Kelly don't you? Not a very good one, but you still were"

The teen's vision blurred, his heart beating faster and his breathing becoming very irregular. _No! This couldn't be! His dad loved him, didn't he?_

"Well, since they came back, I really don't need you anymore"

"No, no, no, no…" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, don't say you thought I actually cared about you?" Gibbs scoffed at the thought "You're like white coffee. I tolerated you because you were all I had and thought it was impossible to get black coffee, but the second the black coffee did come back, I throw the white crap out for the real coffee."

Did his dad honestly just compare their relationship to coffee?

He was pushed out onto the porch, his suitcase dropped as his dad stepped back over the threshold. "Don't bother coming back. And leave everyone else alone too; they don't want you anymore than I do."

The door was then shut in his shocked face, and for the first time ever in history, locked, and his dad was walking away, back to his first family.

* * *

Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs sat up straight in his bed, panting heavily and sobbing uncontrollably.

It took him a few minutes to realise that it was all a dream, his dad hadn't just kicked him out and Shannon and Kelly were not back from the dead. He untangled himself from his bed sheets, noting it was still dark outside so must have been very early in the summer morning as he made his way to the bathroom.

He drank the water straight from the tap, using a warm flannel to wipe the tears from his face and hopefully get himself to calm down and stop shaking so much.

_It was just a dream! Pull yourself together! _He berated himself, wondering why he had let a nightmare bother him so much. His dad would never do that to him, he knew that, even if he would, which he wouldn't, it was impossible for Shannon and Kelly to come back from where they were.

He still couldn't stop shaking though. He used the wet flannel to wash the sweat off his bare torso, feeling himself relax more from the warm water, but only slightly.

It was a comfort when his hand gripped the ever present, slightly charred, dog tags that his dad had given him. It was a token that his dad loved him and would never let anything happen to him. Also when he caught sight of the tattoo on his left side of his chest, a little heart with the initials S.M (which his dad had gone ballistic about when he found out), reminding him of his beautiful girlfriend and just how lucky he was. But even those two didn't help him calm down much.

"It was just a dream, just… just a dream" He gulped as he said it, looking into his ice blue eyes in the mirror, trying, but failing to convince himself of the fact.

He could feel it, deep in his gut, something was coming their way, good and bad. He didn't know what, when or anything really except for the feeling, so he didn't really have much to go off. He just knew, after months and months of working as an intern for his dad's team, that he should trust in his gut.

He quietly slipped out of the bathroom and into his father's bedroom, seeing the man breathing slowly from under his sheets. Zach didn't care that he was going to be seventeen in just over a week, he needed his dad right now, so he slipping under the covers on the spare side of the bed.

He felt his dad's arm come behind his neck, pulling him closer to the man's shirt glad chest and a kiss on the top of his blond head. "You okay, bud?"

Zach shook his head, breathing in the scent of sawdust, coffee and bourbon, and feeling a lot safer in his father's arms.

"You have a bad dream?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah…" The blond nodded, feeling very childish now, but he knew his dad understood.

"You want to talk about it? it helps sometimes you know"

The teen shook his head. He couldn't tell his dad that, it would be well embarrassing. It would be best if he let the man think he had dreamt of something like the end of the world, or evil dentists with needles, not the girlish dream he had of his dad not loving him. Even if he thought it was girlish, he still couldn't shake off his emotions from it.

"It was just a dream bud, nothing to be frightened off" He rubbed his son's back soothingly, hoping to ease him back to sleep.

"I'm not scared" The teen said adamantly. But the fact his way curled up next to his dad, kind of ruined what little effect the statement would have had.

"Everyone gets scared with bad dreams Zach. It's not a bad thing." He assured his son.

"Well I'm not scared" He declared, scowling in the dark. Why couldn't his dad just take his word for it?

"Okay, okay, you're not."

Gibbs left it at that, keeping his arm around the boy and listening as his breathing evened out. He closed his own eyes after a while, positive he was asleep, before he heard him speak again.

"You… you… don't think I'm white coffee do you?" Zach said it so quietly, that Gibbs was sure he hadn't heard him right.

"White coffee?" When had he ever given any indication that he thought of anyone as coffee.

"Yea…"

"No. No I don't."

Then it was silent again for another five minutes, but Gibbs could feel his son had more questions that needed answers so he didn't even try to go to sleep.

"Dad…"

"Yes bud?"

"You… you know…. you know if Shannon and Kelly were here?" He asked, in a tone that was clear he was unsure about asking what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Would you… would you still want me?"

Gibbs knew that this was a very serious topic for his son, so he chose his words very carefully to make sure they weren't interpreted the wrong way.

"If I could, I'd have all three of you, Shannon would love you like you were her own and Kelly would be you big sister. But I can't, it's impossible, Shannon and Kelly are gone, and they are never coming back." He told him.

"So… you wouldn't kick me out if they came back?" Zach asked, wanting to confirm what he already knew.

"Zach…" Gibbs gave him a friendly shake, meaning 'don't be so silly' "I love you, no matter what. I'd never kick you out, and I would never choose Shannon and Kelly over you, I love you all the same"

The blond breathed a sigh of relief, finally feeling like he could sleep the rest of the night now. "I love you too, dad"

"I know you do. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a long day in the office tomorrow, and I don't think Dinozzo, or you, will last the day without getting a concussion if I don't get at least a few more hours sleep"

Zach chuckled softly "I don't think Uncle Tony will last anyway, he's gone a bit loopy and even more annoying than usual from lack of sleep from baby Ant."

"Nah, your Uncle Tony has always had a screw lose."

* * *

_**A/N: Ha, bet you can so guess where I'm taking this? I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but I've just wondered how I was going to do it. I will get round to your idea, Kushie, or maybe add it to this story. And I'm still working on a younger Gibbs story, I just don't get anytime with work, collage and reading the hunger game books. **_

_**I want to give you some sort of time frame, so… I'd say this is around July time, the start of the summer holidays. Baby Ant would have been born around March time. And that would make the wedding around the start of October-ish, and LA, like end of October. **_

_**Thanks for all you reviews for my other stories. Ovbs don't own the characters. And this may or may not contain Spanking, probs will though. **_

_**Bit of a fluffy start.. not sure whether to make it a bit of drama in it... or maybe a bit of crime and danger? or is that too over done? Ovbiously there will be fluff. Or maybe just a bit of everything? I'm entirely not sure. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. And have decided to go with just plain old jelously and drama. I think it will be a tad overkill to have danger in it, there is only so much danger one family can take. **_

* * *

The two Gibbs' just barely made it through their front door to go to NCIS headquarters that morning, before they were being sent back into their living room by a very weary looking Tobias Fornell.

"You actually got something to say? Or you just visiting?" Zach asked in a tone of voice that said 'get on with it'.

Gibbs shot his son a glare for being rude, but found he couldn't keep it up that long because he was just about to say the exact same thing as the teenager.

"I have something to say, and I don't think it's for your ears" Tobias gave him a very pointed look to clear off.

"I'm old enough to listen. I'm not some stupid kid that you all think I am." Zach was determined he would listen to this. He was almost seventeen, he was an intern at NCIS and he didn't need people protecting him any longer. Plus he was curious.

"Zach, go see if your grandpa needs a hand in the shop" Gibbs dismissed him after he shared a look with Fornell. The other man didn't think his son should hear this, so he was going to take his word for it.

"No way! He comes running in here like a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck, I want to know what's going on!" The teenager stood his ground.

"Zacharriah, go, now"

The elder man's voice was warning that if he didn't leave soon, he would be regretting it. Zach had learnt this voice well after leaving with his dad for nearly a year, and each time he hadn't listened it only ended up badly for him. This time he was going to play it smart, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Fine, whatever, I hope it's that Diane wants more alimony! I reckon she deserves it for having to live with you!" It didn't mean that he had to leave the house graciously either. Sometimes his anger just got the better of him.

"Well, maybe you and Diane should have a little get together, maybe she'll adopt you. She might be able to teach you some manners too." Gibbs shot back.

Both of them knew that the other one was not being serious; they were just saying stupid things because they were annoyed with the other person.

"Maybe I will."

"Go on then."

Zach resisted the urge to stomp his foot, it would have been the ultimate show of childish so he would not do it, and he stormed out of the house, slamming the door extra hard to make himself feel slightly satisfied.

"Maybe you should give him to Diane for the week, I'm sure he'd be a lot more grateful of where he lives now if you did" Fornell smirked.

"I think that would come under as child abuse." Gibbs mentally noted he needed to have a word with his son about his temper later, but for now he looked at Fornell "What was it you wanted?"

* * *

Zach scowled to himself, flopping himself down on the porch step. He loved his Grandpa, and would have been happy to go help him out, but since he had been told to clear off, the last thing he wanted to do was, well, clear off.

He sat there; lost in his own thoughts for a few moments about how unfair his dad was, before he heard the two agents' voices float from out of the open living room window. _Perfect, _he grinned, crawling so his was under the window.

"_What was it you wanted?" _Oh, and his dad tells him off for asking that earlier? That man had some nerve.

"_Before I tell you, you have to understand that what happened had nothing to do with me, I had no connections to the case at all, and those who did, trust me, they are going to be made an example off." _

This didn't sound to good Zach thought. Maybe it isn't such a great idea to eavesdrop. Whatever the agent had to say, he knew his dad would blow a fuse at, and he really didn't want to be next in the firing line. But, he had heard this much, why not listen to the rest?

"_What is it?" _

"_The FBI wanted to keep this swept under the rug…" _Fornell continued _"But, as your friend and off the record, I'm telling you." _

"_I'm listening Tobias" _He could hear the impatience in his dad's voice already. He knew the man hated it when people dragged things out, just as he always did when he had to tell him something he really didn't want to.

"_Well, you know the FBI were in a joint case back in 1991 with NCIS, trying to bring down the Mexican drug cartel."_

"_Yeah, I knew" _

The bitterness he heard made him think hard about what that case could be. Then it struck him, it was when Shannon and Kelly were murdered. He really wished he wasn't listening in now, anything to do with those two and his dad would be extra touchy.

"_Yeah, well, the thing is, they weren't murdered." _

Zach took a sharp breathe of air. They weren't murdered. Did that mean they were alive? What had happened to them if they weren't murdered.

"_What are you saying?" _

"_The two FBI agents put them into witness protection, they are still alive Jethro. The agents faked the whole car crash."_

"_If they're alive, why would they hide from me?" _

His dad clearly did not believe what he was being told, and Zach had to doubt it too. He knew he would never pretend to his dad that he was dead, and he assumed that Shannon and Kelly wouldn't either. It just didn't add up what Fornell was saying.

"_They think you died in The Gulf, they have no idea you're alive. The only reason FBI found out at all, is because one of the agents that was with them, who was supposed to have been shot in the car crash, was found dead last week after a bank robbing in New York" _

"_They're in New York?" _

Zach was surprised his dad could even form a sentence after being told all that. He knew his own mind was reeling from it. It was just too much to take in, in such a short space of time.

"_They were in Colorado." _

"_Were?" _

"_I got them on the next flight over. They should be arriving at their hotel around now." _

Zach jumped at that news, banging his head on the open window, and alerting the two men to his presence. "Ow!"

He held his breath, hoping that they hadn't heard him, but his dad's irritated voice took all of that hope away.

"Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs!"

He popped up, looking through the window at his furious father, he was right, eavesdropping was not the best of ideas. Fornell looked slightly amused, but when wasn't he when Gibbs was annoyed with his son. He thought it funny, and he actually encouraged Zach to wind up his dad.

"I… uh… was just on my way to Grandpa's" He smiled sheepishly "So.. um… you both look like you've got lots to speak about, catch you later."

He tried to make a quick get-away, but was halted by his dad's low growl.

"Get your ass in here."

"Oh look! The queue is down the street at Grandpa's shop. I really better go give him a hand…"

"Don't make me count to three." He warned.

Zach gulped, before slowly making his way back into the house and into the living room. He had tried to make a get away and failed miserably.

"Sit" He pointed to the sofa, and Zach scrambled to obey him.

"Do they know that I'm alive now then?" Gibbs looked to Fornell, ignoring his son's presence for the time being.

"Yes, I sent Winterbottom to pick them up at the airport, and he's filled them in. We're working on tracking the other FBI agent who was supposed to be in that car crash, they won't get away with this Jethro."

"Good. If you want the agent unharmed, I suggest you keep him away from me." Gibbs said darkly, who knew what he would do if he was faced with one of the two men that had helped to ruin his life.

"I'll keep you in the loop" Fornell nodded, a smile tugging at his lips "I reckon you've got someplace else to be now, it's been twenty one years, I'm sure you wonder how pretty Kelly turned out to be"

"I will, right after I deal with big ears over here" Gibbs nodded, a sudden rush of excitement at seeing his wife and daughter again making his anger disappear. It was his son's lucky day after all.

"Just don't go too hard on the boy." The balding man called over his shoulder leaving the house.

The man turned to stare at the boy after the front door shut, simply waiting until Zach spoke up. He knew his son knew that he didn't like him eavesdropping, and that he wouldn't stand for it.

"Uh.." Zach rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Reckon I'm like Anakin Skywalker?"

"What?" Gibbs frowned, confused.

"You know, Anakin Skywalker, off Star Wars. He has premonitions in his dream, just like I did last night." The teen explained.

The elder man didn't bother to point out that Zach had a nightmare, and he had seen Shannon and Kelly as the evil step-mother and half-sister, and his dad had gotten rid of him for them. But apart from all that, the fact that Shannon and Kelly were alive had turned out to be true.

"Get in the car Zach, we'll talk about this on the way to the hotel"

The blond breathed a sigh of relief. His dad didn't sound angry at all anymore, that could only be a good sign.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" He asked, following him out to the car.

"I never said that." Gibbs replied, getting into the drivers side.

Zach winced slightly, before climbing in the car.

"Listen to me Zach…" He looked at his son, not starting the car "Count yourself lucky with a warning, because I'll never let you off so easy ever again"

The blond nodded.

"Do not act up today, I really don't want to have to punish you with Shannon and Kelly there, okay?"

It was so surreal, Gibbs thought. He had only just been told that Shannon and Kelly were still alive, he hadn't seen them, but already he could start imagining his life with them and Zach together.

"I won't dad, I swear" He was not going to mess up this moment for his dad. He hadn't seen them in so long, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Good."

They drove for a short while to the hotel, before Gibbs spoke up, knowing he would have to reassure his son before they were reunited with Shannon and Kelly. Really, he realised, that he should have waited to gather his own thoughts, then talk to his son, then meet up, but he had waited long enough and he couldn't bare another minute without seeing them.

"You remember what we talked about last night, don't you bud?" He saw his son nod, so he carried on talking "Just because Shannon and Kelly back in our lives now, doesn't mean anything is going to change between us. You're my son, my only son." He thought it might give him some reassurance about the fact that he was his only son.

"I know dad."

They carried on the drive to the hotel, Gibbs barely remembered to phone the Director to request personal time off, but apparently Fornell had already phoned up for him anyway. He was a good friend. And they rode up the elevator to the room that the lady at the desk had told them they were in.

Zach braced himself as his dad knocked on the door. He wondered what they looked like, if they'd like him, what they did. He was grateful when his dad gave him a comforting squeeze of the shoulder, keeping his hand there as the door opened.

"Hi, you must be Leroy Gibbs"

A young man in his early twenties answered the door, and any good things that Zach had been thinking about being reunited with his long lost half-sister and step-mother vanished, as he faced someone who shared his father's ice blue eyes.

"I'm Tyler Brown, well, Tyler Gibbs now I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

"You… you're my son?" Gibbs looked gobsmacked, something that was a rare occurrence for him.

Tyler just simply nodded, giving him and Zach a small smile and leading them into the sitting room of the large hotel room. The FBI had definitely not skimped out on the costs, probably a very small apology for all of the heartache they had caused over the past twenty-one-years.

"Mom and Kelly went shopping because we weren't expecting you so early. They're supposed to be back soon." The young man took a seat, expecting the other two Gibbs' to do the same.

Zach was inspected this person who claimed to be his _half _brother very carefully, he put an emphasis on half. He made sure to keep close to his dad, on guard against the stranger.

Tyler he noted, was built like his father had been in his younger days in the Marines, something which was only feasible by someone who enjoyed keeping fit and most likely playing some high-contact sport. _Probably American Football _Zach thought with disgust. He decided here on out he hated anything that reminded him of Tyler _Brown, _not Gibbs, he would never ever be a Gibbs.

He hated the way he shared the Gibbs' family eyes, had the same face shape as his dad. His features were similar to Shannon's, which Zach didn't mind so much. Tyler's hair was brown, another thing Zach hated, and styled in what he could only describe as a Bieber cut.

Well, at least that was something he knew his dad would not like. His dad despised him having long hair. The second it got what he deemed too long, he was commanded to sit in the kitchen chair while he went over it with the scissors and clippers.

Awkward silence followed. Gibbs was busy inspecting Tyler, feeling gobsmacked and impatient about waiting to see his wife and daughter. And Zach was glaring menacingly at the other boy, silently telling him to back off from his dad. All while Tyler looked confused about the hostility he was receiving from the teenager.

"So, who are you? No one ever said" Tyler broke the silence. He wasn't being un-friendly, he was just curious.

"Zach. His _one _and _only _son" He carried on glaring.

"Oh… okay" The brown haired young man looked slightly taken back, but he didn't look very surprised.

"How old are you Zach?" It was clear that the young man was trying to make an effort to have a nice conversation, but Zach was not having any of it.

"None of your business, how old are you?" The teenager felt his dad's glare at that one, but he guessed he was still a bit shocked to comment on his rudeness.

They were all saved from any further talk when they heard two females talking outside and the beeping of the swipe card to open the door as Shannon and Kelly entered the room. You could have heard a pin drop as the pair of them froze when they saw Gibbs, before Kelly was screaming and running over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, my little Kelly bug."

The two of them were sharing hugs, telling each other how much they've changed or haven't changed and how they had missed each other, while Shannon stood at the back waiting for her turn with her husband. Tyler was looking on smiling, clearly happy for his sister and mother, while Zach stood awkwardly at the edge, feeling like an outside looking in.

"Jethro, I missed you so much" It was Shannon's turn with him now, and it was only a matter of seconds before Gibbs had enveloped her into a intimate kiss.

"Errr…" Zach looked away, his disgust not concealed at all. He knew how much his dad loved her, but seeing his dad with another woman just felt wrong to him. He guessed he had just always imagined his dad was just a robot with no feelings when it came to the opposite sex.

"Hey, I think I've had my fair share of walking in on you and Sarah kissing. It's my turn now" Gibbs gave him a small smirk.

"I agree with the kid, it's gross" Tyler commented.

"Who you calling kid?" The teen glared up at the taller boy, unconsciously squaring off with him.

Who did that arsehole think he was? Zach fumed. Calling him a kid! His uncle Tony called him kiddo, but that was his uncle Tony and he was allowed. Tyler had no right to even speak to him, let alone call him a kid!

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He held up his hands in defence, suddenly getting the feeling that his younger brother didn't like him.

"Yeah, well you better hadn't of done" The blond growled back.

"Maybe its best if us three go down to the lobby for a drink?" Kelly interrupted, looking at Gibbs and Shannon for confirmation. She knew the teenager was going to make it difficult, so it would be best to leave the married couple alone so they could talk.

Both of them nodded, and Kelly and Tyler started to move but Zach stayed rooted to the spot. Even when his dad nudged him to move, he just turned a glare up at his dad, only to quickly look back down to the ground in a scowl when his dad raised his eyebrows at him. He still wasn't moving though.

"Go on bud, I'll come down to get you in a bit" Gibbs said gently, giving him another nudge.

"I'm not going off with strangers for a cup of tea!" There was no way he was leaving this room with Tyler. He refused to speak to him, and he didn't even really want to look at him.

"They are not strangers Zach, they're your sister and brother" The Marine could feel his temper thinning. If this was a normal day he would have started doling out punishment a lot earlier today.

"For a whole five minutes! I don't know them!" He shot back, ignoring that they were all staring at him.

"Maybe I was wrong about letting you off the hook this morning" He thought it was a good idea to hint at just how close his son was to being in major trouble.

"Maybe you were" The teen said before going wide-eyed at what that meant.

Gibbs took a deep breathe of air, and anyone who had been in that position before knew what it meant. Kelly looked on in mild sympathy for her little brother, while Tyler looked on curious, and watched as their father tried to calm himself down.

"No! No! I didn't mean it dad!" Zach went from yelling at him to practically begging in a matter of seconds. "I'll go down stairs! Please!"

"Too late" Gibbs got a grip of the boy's forearm before he tried to make a dash for it, and gave him a powerful swat to his backside.

"Ow! Dad!" Zach exclaimed, blushing madly. His dad wasn't the type of person to spank in public, family didn't count though, and even if he didn't know these three people, they were still his family.

The Marine pulled him in closer, so their noses were practically touching before growling in his face "Pack it in Zacharriah, or me and you will be having a 'talk' before bed tonight, got it?"

"Pack what in? …. Ow! I got it!" Zach winced as his cheekiness earned him another swat.

"Good, get going." His grip on the boys arm moved up, giving his shoulder a gentle encouraging squeeze "I won't be long, don't worry"

The teen nodded and followed the older two out of the door.

"Does… does he do … that often?"

Zach felt oddly satisfied at the look of horror on Tyler's face at what he just witnessed. Maybe the prat was worried about that happening to him since he was Gibbs' son too, well maybe he could scare him into staying far away from his dad.

"Yeah, loads! And the worst bit is he doesn't care how old you are. He spanked Uncle Tony last month and he had a four-old-son" He smirked as the older boy paled.

"Only if you deserve it though" Kelly added, trying to put her brother's fear to rest.

"Suppose. But let's face it, his rules are ridiculous, you're definitely going to end up in trouble with him"

Kelly just shook her head and led them to the stairs. She could see exactly what Zach was trying to do and from having spent the first eight years of her life with Gibbs she knew it wouldn't work.

* * *

"Agent Winterbottom told me all about Zach" Shannon smiled happily "Said how much he looks and acts like you."

"Everyone says that." Gibbs smiled back, sitting down on the sofa with her "If you want to hear Jack's version, it's that Zach's actually a clone of me but with blond hair and an accent"

"I bet he's a handful then. I was lucky with Kelly and Tyler, they're more like their mother. Kelly has your quick temper though" She didn't mean anything against Zach, she was just saying.

"Thank God, Zach and Dinozzo are all I can handle"

"Dinozzo, He's one of your team isn't he?" She questioned, and he nodded. "Winterbottom said you were all a family. What do they think about all of this?"

"They don't know yet, I wanted to see it for myself first." He admitted, his hand softly stroking her cheek for confirmation that she was real and not just another one of his dreams.

"What's going to happen now? I can't just move back here, there's not enough room in that house for starters. I have a job in Colorado. Kelly teaches in a high school near there, and Tyler will start back in collage in LA in September."

"We can get a new house, a bigger house. One where the boys have separate rooms otherwise I think there will be hell to pay. You don't need to work, I'll support you. And Kelly can either get a job here, or we can all move to Colorado. It won't matter about Collage, because either way it's going to be far away. We're a family Shannon, and I'm not missing spending anymore time with you all" Gibbs told her.

"We'll move. Your team is your family too, I'm not going to take you away from them. How do you think Zach's going to cope with all this, he didn't look very happy before?" Shannon was concerned about him; he looked like he was taking the news very badly.

Gibbs sighed, he knew his son was going to be a problem with all of this but he didn't blame him. It was a shock for him, especially the thing about having a brother. "I'll talk to him, he'll be alright."

"Make sure you do only talk, Jethro. Cut him some slack, this is going to be a hard adjustment for him."

"I will Shan."

* * *

"So…" Tyler started off awkwardly, wondering if he should speak when the teenager so clearly disliked him "What do you do Zach?"

"What do you mean 'what do I do?" The teen scowled into his glass of coke.

"Are you in school, collage, work, what do you do?"

He looked up to give him a look that said 'duhhh' "I'm in school"

Tyler waited for him to ask 'and you?' like any polite person would, but it never came. So he decided to just pretend he had heard it. "Kelly's an English high school teacher, and I'm in collage on a football scholarship, training to be a doctor."

"Figures" The blond muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What figures?" Kelly glared at the teen. Her inner teacher was coming out, and she felt annoyed that he was being so blatantly rude. If he was in her class right now she would have yelled at him, but she had to remind herself that he was her little brother.

"That he plays American football." He gave her another one of those 'duh' looks.

"Why?" The brunet didn't understand his brother at all.

"Because it's a sport for poofs. So, obviously you'd be playing it"

Tyler wasn't the sort to get angry, but when someone insulted the sport he loved so dearly, it annoyed him. "Oh, and what do you play then?"

"I'm a rugby and basketball player."

"Because basketball is so dangerous" Tyler shot back sarcastically.

"I never said that did I? American football is just rugby but with lots of padding so you don't go and chip a nail" He sneered at him.

Their voices were started to rise steadily now. It wasn't even about what they were arguing about. Zach just disliked Tyler so anything could set him off in an argument with him, and it was hard for Tyler to keep his usual because of the clear un-called for hatred rolling off the teenager.

"No, we wear it to protect ourselves because it's more dangerous than rugby"

"That's a load of bull. You are just a faggot, playing football and getting your doctors degree"

Zach couldn't stop himself from acting like a complete dick. If someone had started on him or his family, he would defend himself without hesitation, but acting like this was not him. He was not the bully who started on people, he just saw Tyler as the person who was going to take his father away from him, and he hated him.

"Oh shut up Zach." It took a lot to rile up Tyler, but this teenager had managed it, and like all Gibbs' their temper usually got the best of them "You're hardly one to talk, still getting turned over daddy's knee for acting like a child."

Zach fumed at that and in a cold of red mist swung a punch over the table, hitting the other boy square in the face. Tyler took a moment to process what just happened, before he was throwing his seat back and rounding the table.

He grabbed Zach by the front of his shirt before he could swing at him again and pinning him up to the wall. He was much taller and had much more muscles than the teenager had. He had to remind himself that he was a grown man and Zach was still just a child, he couldn't punch him no matter how much he wanted to at the minute.

It took all of a few seconds for the hotel security to break up the fight and start leading the three of them up to the room. It wasn't even much of a fight, Tyler had just pinned Zach and the teenager had struggled desperately to hit him again while Tyler willed himself not to fight back and Kelly was screaming at them both. It was fair to say they were getting kicked out of the hotel after that performance that everyone had watched avidly.

"Here you go sir." The two guard dumped them in the room, handing Zach over directly to Gibbs to keep a hand on because it looked like he wanted to go after Tyler again. "We have a strict policies in the hotel, and after these two have just disrupted the whole lobby during their brawl, the manager wants this room out. We're giving you an hour to pack up and leave"

"It wasn't a fight dad" Zach was quick to defend himself when the security guards left. "He's a poof; he couldn't even fight his way out of a paper bag"

This is when all hell did break lose, and all of the young man's restraint vanished and he found his knuckles clashing against the blond boy's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry its taken so long to update. I've been so busy with work and collage, it's been a nightmare. **

**Anyway, I'm just playing around with these characters, not even sure these new three are going to work out or what, but I'm just going to see how it goes. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but life is hectic at the minute. **

* * *

Gibbs was furious.

He couldn't believe both his sons were acting like two delinquents, both hell bent on hurting the other one and breaking things that were in their path. Like the coffee table which Zach had been thrown into, or the vase of flowers that he had then thrown at the other boy, narrowly missing his head.

One of them was supposed to be an adult, an adult that strived on fixing injuries and curing illnesses, not trying to create the injuries himself. While the younger one had been in many fights before to know that it was completely unacceptable behaviour. So it was fair to say that both of them knew better.

"STOP IT! NOW!" Gibbs barked in his best Sergeant Gunnery voice, getting a grip on each of the boys' ears and pulling them away from each other.

He looked them both over, assessing any injuries either of them had. Asides from a few bruises and black eyes, they both looked perfectly fine. _Until I get them home _he thought darkly.

"You, go get packed" He pushed Tyler off in the direction of the bedroom, and Shannon and Kelly both took the hint that they would be leaving soon so went to pack their own things up.

Zach had to smirk as he watched the other boy made a mad dash out of the room, clearly he was scared of their dad. _Yeah, you better run you wuss. _He thought cockily, but not brave enough himself to voice it, well not when his dad still had a hold of his ear.

"You had better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you" Gibbs gave him a steely look, giving his ear another painful squeeze before letting him go.

"It's not my fault that he is a bell… AH! Owch! Ow!" He was abruptly stopped in his insult when he felt three hard smacks come down on the seat of his trousers.

"Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs, you better not have been about to say what I think you were" The marine glared dangerously at his son. While he didn't mind the occasionally, justified and light swear word, he had absolutely no tolerance of the more vulgar ones, especially when they were aimed at somebody like that.

"Uh… no" The blond cringed at the use of his full name, that only came out to play when he was in very deep trouble.

"That's what I hoped." The silver-haired man rooted through his pockets, digging out his car keys and passing them to his youngest son. "Go wait in the car, and so help me if you are not there"

The teenager nodded, only too eager about getting out of this hotel room.

* * *

The car ride home was an event that everyone inside would much sooner forget. Gibbs had purposely got Kelly to sit in the middle of the two boys, while he and Shannon sat at the front. As expected, it was Zach who started it off again.

"Pen pidyn_. Dick head." _The blond teenager muttered under his breath in his native language, glaring at the older boy.

"Zach" Gibbs warned him, looking in the mirror at his son. He didn't know enough Welsh to know if the boy was being offensive or not, but he assumed he was from his body language.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler scowled back, having a feeling that it was aimed at him.

Zach smirked, feeling he had something over on the other boy. "It's what you are"

"Pack it in Zacharriah!" Gibbs growled out, his hands gripping tighter around the steering wheel.

"Just telling him dad" The blond shrugged, feeling cocky "He's a pen pidyn. He's probably got a pidyn bach _small _too."

"I said stop it!"

Both the boys ignored their father. He was too busy driving to be a threat to them, or so they thought anyway.

"If you are going to say stuff about me, at least be man enough to say it so I can understand it" Tyler glared back at him.

Kelly was starting to feel really uncomfortable in the middle of the two boys, but there was really nothing she could do about it. She was sure her dad would put a stop to it before the argument started to escalate again.

"Tyler, you stop it as well. You are enough trouble as it is mister." Shannon turned around in her seat to fix her son with a stern look, which the young man shrunk under and apologized to her immediately.

"Mummy's boy" Zach snorted loudly, finding it humorous that someone the size of Tyler backed down to a much smaller and kindly looking woman, but then again he had never seen her bad side.

"At least I have a mom" Tyler muttered back, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Tyler!" Shannon screamed at him, shocked that her son had just said that. The three of them had already been told about Zach by FBI Winterbottom, and that included his late mother, brother and sister. So she was disgusted that her grown-up son was acting like this.

If Zach had been angry before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. People who knew him knew not to mention anything about his mother, it was a very touchy subject for him, even Gibbs rarely mentioned anything about the woman unless Zach started the conversation.

So it was no surprise to Gibbs when his son threw off his seatbelt and dived over Kelly to get at Tyler. It was a very dangerous stunt that he would pay for after, but it was definitely no surprise and Gibbs was quickly pulling the car over and dragging his youngest son off the top of the oldest.

"You bastard! I'll kick your pissing head in!"

The blond carried on cursing at the older boy as he was dragged out off the car. He was trying to escape his dad's hands so he could carry out his threat to Tyler, but his dad was a lot stronger than him and kept him there while he shut the car door back on Tyler.

"Calm down son" He talked quietly in his ear, pulling him away from the car, turning him around so he wasn't facing Tyler anymore.

"You heard what he said" Zach thought he was justified in his attempt to beat the brunet so he never gave up struggling to get away from his dad.

"I did hear what he said, and he shouldn't have said that" Gibbs kept his voice calm, there was no use getting angry when his son was like this "But I heard what you were saying too, and you are not innocent in all of this so quit acting like you are"

"Never said I was innocent" He huffed, but quit struggling.

Gibbs kept a hold of him for a bit longer, letting him calm down some more while he talked to him. "Good because here is what is going to happen when we get home, you are going to go shower and get ready for bed…"

"But it's only two in the afternoon!"

"Don't interrupt me." He gave a gentle swat, more a warning than anything. His son had already bitten off more than he could chew, he didn't want to add lots to it, even if he did deserve it. "I know what the time is, and I don't care. You wanted to act like a brat, so I'm going to give you what you want and treat you like a brat. You are going to shower, get ready for bed and then you can sit and wait in the bathroom for me"

"Why the bathroom?" The blond asked confused. That had never been a place he had been asked to wait for punishment, unless…. No! he couldn't be, could he?

"I'm going to take a leaf out of Grandpa's book and wash your mouth out for you" He told him. Jackson had done it once to the teenager before and now the teenager made sure not to utter a swear word within a five mile radius of his grandpa.

"Please dad, I won't swear again!"

"Save it kid." Gibbs started to steer him around to the passenger door. Shannon had already gotten in the back with a now shame-faced Tyler who looked like had gotten an ear full off her. "Just keep your mouth shut until we get home." with that he pushed him into the passenger side.

* * *

And Zach did just that. He didn't even kick up a fuss as he was escorted down their driveway by the scruff of his neck while Tyler was on his father's other arm.

"You, basement. You, upstairs" Gibbs shoved them off in the directions, pointing to the basement door for Tyler because he had never been in the house before.

"As much as I love being back in our house again, I'm going to go take a walk" Kelly stood awkwardly in the door way, not wanting to be around while the two boys were being punished.

Gibbs nodded "Go to the shop on the corner of the street. Give your grandpa a nice surprise"

"I thought he lived in Stillwater?" She asked.

"He did, but he moved down here to be closer to us. God knows I need him when it comes to raising Zach."

"Yeah, he is a little…" She paused, thinking of the right words.

"Cocky, naughty, bad-tempered" Gibbs supplied to her "But he's not usually as out of control as today, this is just a big change for him."

"It's a big change for everyone" Shannon said coming through the doorway. "Tyler and Zach are both going to have to get used to it."

"They will do Shan. Right after I've finished 'talking' to them"

Kelly took that as her cue to leave.

"I don't think spanking them is going to make them like each other Jethro." Shannon just hoped that they would get along eventually, otherwise this was never going to work out.

"I know. But they both deserve it and are going to get it. Zach could have caused an accident in the car before, and Tyler is old enough to ignore a teenager taunting him."

The red-haired woman agreed completely "Okay, but let me deal with Tyler. It's not fair to either of you for you to punish him; he barely knows you and it could ruin your relationship."

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled slightly; relieved he didn't have to punish Tyler. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have, if he had to. "Send him out to get the suitcases once he's done. Kelly can sleep in one of the spare rooms in my dad's house, and Tyler can sleep in Zach's room with him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, I think that bedroom is going to get trashed and both of them end up with very sore backsides for a few days. But they both need to learn to live together, and maybe they'll even bond" He was holding out very little hope though, considering how much they both disliked each other.

"Do we still have that wooden spoon?"

Gibbs smirked at that; he remembered that was her 'weapon of choice' and how much Kelly had hated it.

"Right where you left it"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : So sorry that it took so long to update. I've been working, getting all my collage assignments finished, been on holiday and i have just generablly been stuck on this chapter. And also it didnt help when I forgot my email and couldnt log in. Anyway, as usual, thanks for all the comments, i really apprieciate them, and I hope to get a second chapter soon, i promise it wo't be as long as it took me last time. **

* * *

Zach was still pouting after getting his mouth washed out with soap as he followed his dad into the man's bedroom. He pout kept changing to a grimace each time he got another taste of the soap.

"Sit down Zach, we need to talk" Gibbs pointed to a spot on the large double bed, while he himself sat down on it.

"Don't you mean _you _need to talk about how wrong I was today" The teenager scowled staying rooted to the spot next to the door.

He knew he wasn't the politest of people, but he knew he knew better than to say that to his dad. He wasn't sure where it had even come from, he was just angry about Tyler coming into their lives and messing everything up.

"No, _we _need to talk" The silver haired man gave him a stern look, telling him not to push his luck much further than he had today "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. So come and sit down."

The sixteen-year-old stayed lingering in the doorway. He knew if he went over there now that he wouldn't come back out of this room without a sore backside, and the door was right next to him, he could easily outrun his father.

"If I have to come and get you Zacharriah, I can promise you that will not like it"

That settled it then. He slowly began to make his way over to the bed, getting dragged the second he was within reach and made to sit because he wasn't moving fast enough. He figured that he wouldn't have gotten very far out of the front door anyway, considering he was wearing pyjamas.

Gibbs leant against the head board on the bed, while Zach crossed his legs so he could look at his dad, and waited for him to begin what was probably going to be another lecture on fighting.

"What's going on son?"

"What'd you mean?" He frowned confused. So this was going to be a little different than the usual lecture.

"Why all the fighting and attitude today?"

"I dunno" He shrugged, trying to avert his eyes from the ice blue ones.

"Yes you do Zach. And we're not leaving here until you tell me."

Zach said nothing. How was he supposed to say that he preferred it when it was just the two of them? He knew he could talk to his dad about anything, but this was the one thing he honestly didn't think he could. Tyler was the love of his life's son, he didn't think his dad would take kindly to saying that he hated him.

"I know you don't like Tyler, but I want to know _why _you don't like him. Is it because of your nightmare last night? Because what I said then still counts you know, I love you the same amount as I love all of them." Gibbs knew he had to get to the root of the problem before he could give out any punishment, otherwise he thought it unfair and unjust.

"It's not that" He muttered.

But the way he looked down at his feet crossed on the bed, and back up at his dad was a sure way to tell he was lying.

Gibbs smirked slightly, but quickly covered it up. His son looked utterly miserable, and he didn't have it in his heart to watch the boy suffer. "Come here bud"

Zach looked at him nervously for a second, until he realised he was wearing a softer face and was quick to jump down that end of the bed, letting his dad pull him into a hug while he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Zach, bud, I can tell when you lie" He chided gently.

"I just…" He thought he should be fair to his dad and tell him what his problem was. "I don't want things to change dad."

Gibbs sighed, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's forearm comfortingly "Things _are _going to change buddy, we can't stop that. But I can promise you that things won't change between me and you."

"But they are dad!" He tried to pull away from the hug but his dad held him tight.

"No they aren't. All that has changed is that you have a big sister and a big brother." Gibbs was not going to touch on the subject of a step-mother; he knew how touchy his son would be on that topic. That would be another bridge to cross when they came upon it.

"But Tyler really likes football and you know I hate it. You and him will have that together. Then there's Kelly, she's your _only _daughter. And Shannon, she's your wife! You are going to want to spend lots of time with them all because you missed out on them. That doesn't leave any time for me"

The fact Tyler played American football bothered him more than he cared to admit. He bet the older boy like baseball too, both of them were two American sports that his dad loved and had tried to get him into but he just really didn't like them. They would both have that together and he would be left out.

"You know that I'd never leave you out. We both have our work together, you're training to be an agent, something Kelly and Tyler won't have. They both aren't going to live with us, Tyler will be off at collage in the term time and Kelly will want a place of her own. And we've got a lot of other hobbies together that I bet they all don't like either."

"What if Tyler likes everything we do?"

Gibbs had to hold back his sigh. His son was too worried about this, and far too unsure about the love he had for him, despite the fact he told him regularly. But then he had to think that before last year his son hadn't had a very stable relationship with the adults in his life, so of course he would be worried everything was going to change now new people had come along.

"Alright, how about this, one night a week it will just be me and you? We'll go out for dinner and we'll go do something together. No Tyler, no Kelly and no Shannon. Deal?" Gibbs hoped that this would assure the boy that Tyler was no threat to their relationship and hopefully he would start to like the older boy.

"Deal." Zach nodded.

"Good. I love you bud, nobody is ever going to come in the way of that"

"I love you too dad."

"I know" He ruffled his hair "I hope you're going to give Tyler a chance then?"

Zach thought about it for a minute. Gibbs had told him Tyler was never going to replace him but that still didn't make him a hundred percent certain of the elder boy. What if they started to get to know him and his dad went back on what he said? It wouldn't be the first time an adult had done it to him. But his dad had never done that to him, his dad always kept his promises.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

Gibbs had a feeling that the 'I'll try' would go out the window to jealously when ever Zach saw him trying to talk to Tyler. This would be a very long few weeks until everything settled down.

"Come on then…" Gibbs patted his son's leg trying to get movement from him "Let's get this over and done with"

Zach sat bolt right up straight away, looking at his dad nervously "What? But dad I thought we just talked about it!"

"We did, and that's why I'm not putting you to bed afterwards" In all honestly Gibbs had threatened the extremely early bed time because he was angry, but he would have carried it out if he thought it was necessary.

"What you did today was dangerous and stupid. I don't tolerate fighting at any time, but especially when I'm driving. Stand up and pants down son" Gibbs pulled himself to sit at the edge of the bed, turning around to look at his son who was still sitting stubbornly at the headboard.

"But please dad, I'm sorry and I know it was stupid, but he wound me up and I couldn't think straight" He begged with his eyes, hoping his dad would listen to him.

"Then maybe a spanking is what you need so next time Tyler winds you up you'll think of the consequences before you act" Gibbs rose his eyebrows, telling him to move it.

He knew that Zach would never think before he acted when his mother was involved, just like he wouldn't have when he was that age. But he wasn't going to let his son use that as an excuse, just as his own dad never did.

"I don't want to be spanked though!" He whined, but started shuffling over.

"Good." The silver-haired man replied, tugging his son's wrist to stand up and then over his lap, with his other hand pulling down the pyjama pants and shorts "It wouldn't be a punishment if you liked it would it?"

"Yeah… ow! Dad not so hard!" He yelped when the first slap came down.

Gibbs shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His son was always the same, trying to talk his way out of punishment until the very end and sometimes even then. He had to admire his ability to not give up on very ambitious ideas.

He doled out the punishment quickly, turning the lily white backside crimson, and listening while his son howled dramatically. It was when the sobs got more genuine he knew his son had had enough and he gave him six sharp slaps to his seat spot but pulling up his shorts and up to his feet.

He pulled him in for a quick hug before letting him go. He looked at him as sternly as he could while his son had tear streaks running down his face. "I want you to go downstairs and apologize to Tyler. Okay?"

The teen looked like he wanted to argue about that, but his dad standing up and towering over him made him think twice and he reluctantly agreed "…Okay"

"Good choice" He ruffled his hair "Go wash your face and I'll wait for you to go downstairs"

* * *

Tyler Brown, soon to be Tyler Gibbs, was glad to get out of his mother's sight when she had finished with him. He had not been spanked like that since he was around Zach's age, and even then it was a one off for him. His mother preferred grounding and other methods of punishment unless they really screwed up.

He climbed the stair case, carrying his large suitcase with ease, and went to the room he had been told was Zach's, and the one he was staying in.

He paused with horror outside one of the shut bedroom doors, listening as his brother howled and the tell-tale sounds of flesh smacking flesh were repeated.

"Ow… dad… ahhh… stop!"

He knew the other boy deserved it just as much as he did. And his backside was throbbing with pain after a round with the wooden spoon, so it was only fair that Zach was given the same wasn't it?

He didn't like nor dislike the teenager, he barely knew him and he was going to give him a chance before he made judgement of him. So far he had just made out he was cocky, rude, arrogant, bad-tempered and his aching jaw told him that he had a good punch too.

But it was a strange feeling when he wanted to go in there and stop their dad spanking him. It was like a protective instinct, one that he might have felt towards Kelly, but it was odd to feel that way about someone who was practically a stranger.

But they _were _brothers he realised. Quickly walking again and putting his suitcase in the messy room that undoubtedly belonged to a teenage boy. What he found even stranger was that he actually liked the thought.

* * *

Kelly Gibbs walked into the corner store. It was very similar to the store back in Stillwater and it brought back a lot of memories for her. The sweet jars next to the counter that her dad would always pinch a few for himself and her when they passed, the Winchester rifle on the wall above the counter that she had been warned extensively about and the store even had the same smell.

"Could I help you ma'am?"

A kindly voice that was exactly the same as she remembered spoke behind her, and she spun around with a grin on her face to look at him. He had aged a bit, just like everyone else had done, but he was still the same man behind the Gibbs' blue eyes.

"A man was trapped in a room with no doors. There was only a mirror and a table. How did he get out?" She asked.

It was the riddle that she had enjoyed listening to him answer every time they went up to Stillwater, just like her dad had liked that one when he was young. She could see he was just confused by that, not the riddle but her. He was peering at her like he was trying to place a face with a name so she started answering it for him.

"He looked into the mirror to see what he saw. He used the saw to cut the table in half. He put the halves together and made a whole. He…"

"He used that hole to escape from the room" He finished. "Kelly? Is that you?"

Her grin widened and she nodded, letting the older man pull her into a hug with his rush of excitement.

"How… what… how…" He was completely speechless. Not in a million years would he have ever thought this would happen.

"You look so much like your mother did." He pulled back to get a look at her before crushing her in another bear hug.

"Like she still does"

"She's still...?" Jack's eyebrows raised slightly with shock.

"Yep. Her and my brother, your grandson."

"Brother?"

She didn't think it was possible for his eyebrows to get any higher now as he quickly pulled her in the direction of the kitchen to get them a drink while she explained all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for your comments :) Just like to say that yes I think Zach does need to reconnect with his friends back home. **_

* * *

Zach washed his face, wincing when his hand ran over his swollen cheek. That sure had been some punch he thought and went to change his clothes quickly while his dad waited for him on the landing.

He changed into his Welsh rugby shirt and a pair of baggy jogger bottoms, and quickly threw some gel in his hair. He wasn't going to go downstairs to face them while his hair looked like _that_ after all.

He didn't see the suitcase until he was going back out of the room, and boy was he not happy with it. The first second he saw it he had had a fright thinking his nightmare was becoming true, but then he thought about it and realised that it was Tyler's.

"What's _his _case doing in _my _room?" He stomped out of his bedroom, glaring at his dad. His spanking all of a sudden had gone out of his mind to his anger.

"Because Tyler is going to be sharing with you for a few days" Gibbs braced himself now, wondering if his son was going to throw a tantrum like he thought. He hoped not.

"Why can't he stay at Grandpa's?"

He did not want to share his room with Tyler. His room was his sanctuary, his place to get away from the people he didn't like. It had been that way ever since he was young, his bedroom had been the place that his step-dad never bothered him.

"Because he's staying in your room with you." Gibbs told him firmly "You're supposed to be giving him a chance, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I have to share a room with him. Can't I go and stay in Grandpa's then?" The blond scowled.

Gibbs just shook his head and clapped a hand on his son's back, pushing him gently to the stairs. His son was a very difficult teenager when he wanted to be, but Gibbs did understand his reasoning for all of this and he didn't want to keep shouting at him when he already felt so vulnerable about their relationship.

"Go on, you've got an apology to make bud"

Another huff from the teenager but they started to descend the stairs and into the living room where Shannon and Tyler were looking at the photos and Zach's sports trophies on the mantelpiece.

"You are very talented in sport, Zach" Shannon commented, giving him a friendly smile.

"I suppose…" He shrugged. It was hard to be angry at someone who was sounded like they were being genuinely nice.

"It's not like you to be modest" Gibbs grinned, giving his son a quick noogie and smiling brighter when the boy scowled at him for messing up his hair.

"I had to take down your Aunt's China plates so I had somewhere to put his trophies." Gibbs told Shannon.

"What sport don't you play Zach?" Tyler asked, having seen the cabinet filled with trophies and medals in the dining room.

Zach bit back a retort that he knew wouldn't earn him any favours, something on the lines of 'Well, I don't play American Football'. Instead he replied pleasantly.

"I don't play loads of sport, just rugby, basketball, football and ice hockey."

"And.." Gibbs smiled proudly at him, he always loved showing his son off "He's got a few awards for singing in a choir."

"Dad!" Zach's ears burned. "You're not supposed to tell anyone about that!"

Gibbs had proudly put all of Zach's trophies and medals up, even the ones that he had earned when he was younger. He had especially made an effort to look at these ones, and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a few that claimed Zach was part of a Welsh choir. He had heard the boy sing in the shower before, and knew he was as talented at singing as he was on any sports pitch.

"I didn't take you for the choir boy type" Tyler commented, not nastily.

Zach felt slightly offended though and had to defend himself. "I'm Welsh. Being able to sing is a gift that runs through my blood. That, and playing rugby."

Gibbs gave him another playful ruffle "Don't get this one started on Wales. He'll keep you for hours."

Zach ducked away from him, and started running his hands through his hair to spike it up again. He turned to Tyler, forgetting that he didn't like him. "Do you play any other sports?"

"Baseball and Ice hockey." He told him "You got any sticks? We can have a game outside"

The way to win Zach's heart was through sports and food. And he hadn't played hockey for a while considering it was summer, so he was quickly running to get his and his dad's hockey sticks and an outdoor puck from the cupboard under the stairs, and shoving his dad's at Tyler.

"Who'd you support?" Zach grabbed his trainers and was stuffing his feet into them.

"Penguins, you?"

"Me too! And dad and grandpa do." The blond grinned, his bad mood from earlier completely forgotten about now he was talking about hockey.

They were both dashing out the door, and Gibbs could hear the puck being whacked the second they were out the door. No doubt it was Zach; he had probably been itching to do that since he held the stick in his hand.

Gibbs knew that this friendship wouldn't last and before he knew it Zach's foul mood would return and he'd refuse to speak to Tyler again. But he hoped that this meant they were starting to bond. He had noticed his son hadn't apologized, but he wasn't going to press it on him and ruin what little progress was being made.

"Do you really think that was the best of ideas?" Shannon said, turning to look out the window to watch them both playing on the street, both of them making goals out of their shoes.

He shrugged "They're getting along. And it gives us a bit of alone time together" He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck softly for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Their needs would have to wait until they were truly alone though.

She turned around in his arm, smiling up at him softly "I meant giving them sticks as weapons."

"They'll be fine" He assured her, kissing her gently. He hoped they would be anyway.

* * *

"What's your brother called?" Jack asked the red-haired lady after she had finished getting him up to speed on how they were still alive.

"Tyler Jackson Gibbs. Mom named him after you and her dad." She told him, catching a glimpse out the window to the two boys playing hockey. That was a very quick turn around she thought. "That's him there, playing with Zach"

"So it is." Jack stood closer to try and get a better look at his eldest grandson. "He's built like his father, and he looks like he's got his father's skill in sports, just like Zach"

They watched as Tyler gently shouldered Zach out of the way, pushing his stick out of the way and shooting the puck straight into Zach's goal. Zach had a bit of a face on him then, Jack knew how much the teen hated loosing and he was glad that loosing in sports was not such a common thing for the boy. While Tyler looked more to be like he was just playing around and having a laugh, which they were supposed to be doing. That was definitely a trait of Shannon's Jack thought.

Jack and Kelly shut up the shop and made their way outside, standing on the curb and watching the game for a little longer. Jack would say that both the boys were as skilful as the other in hockey, but just in different aspects. Where Tyler was burlier and made a great defender, while still being able to play upfront, Zach was quick and light on his feet being able to out run Tyler easily and was amazing up front, but he had very little time or effort for when he had to defend.

The boys stopped playing when they noticed their small audience and went over to greet them. Jack looked at the bruise forming under Tyler's chin, then at Zach's swollen cheek, and started to shake his head chuckling.

"You both are really your father's sons. You too much for your own good Zach" He shook a chiding finger in the teenager's direction "You have your mom's face, Tyler, but the Gibbs eyes. Come here" He pulled the much taller young man into a tight hug. A hug like Zach remembered the day they met in the airport.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment sir" The brown-haired boy smiled. Another trait that he could see was passed onto Tyler through Shannon, politeness and manners.

"I'm your grandpa, no need to sir me, I do work for a living"

Zach snorted and joked "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it"

"And what work would be left for my cheeky little imp?" He retorted. "Go on, get away with you Zach." He made a playful swipe at the boy's backside, which he dodged easily and was laughing as he ran back onto the street to resume his game with his brother.

"He's changed his tune from this morning" Kelly commented, looking at her youngest brother as he was running with a smile on his face.

They carried on walking to the Gibbs' household together. Hearing the sound of sticks hitting sticks and both of the boys laughing together, it was an extremely pleasant sound after this morning.

"He's a good lad." He told her "He does have a bad temper, but that's not what he is usually like. You'll have to excuse him while he gets used to this, it's gotta be a hard adjustment to him"

"No harder than it is for any of us" She said.

All she knew about her youngest brother was what she saw of him this morning, which wasn't good, and that he had come to live with their father last year when his mother and family died. She did love him in the family way because he was her little brother, but the way he acted reminded her of one of the brats from the school she worked in. She just thought he was being over dramatic of it all.

Jack smiled softly, and paused at the white picket fence, leaning on it and watching the boys play again.

"I'm not going to tell you of Zach's life before here, because that's his own business to tell, but what I will tell you is that it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine for him…."

"It wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine for us either" Kelly interrupted frowning. She had a temper that matched her father's and Zach's, and unlike Tyler, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought when she thought it.

"I'm not saying that" He said calmly, he wasn't going to argue over nothing with his granddaughter, he just wanted her to understand. "You had each other Kelly, you still do, and you and Tyler know for a certainty that you have your mother and father and you're not going to lose them."

"He had his own mother until she well…" She trailed off but picked it back up "And he knows he has dad too. He doesn't know mom yet, but she'll take care of him like she does me and Tyler."

"Zach never really had his mother; his step-father was always in the way. He never had any adults in his life that he could trust and depend on, until his dad. It's not hard to see why he has trust issues. And you must understand that yours and your mom's shadows have been living in that house since you left it. That can't be an easy thing for a boy. He's scared…"

"That we're going to take his dad off him" Kelly finished, looking over at him in a different light. He looked like he was sharing a joke with Tyler and he looked a completely different teenager to the angry one she had seen earlier.

"Exactly. Until he figures out that's not going to happen, I think there will be a lot of day's like this morning" Jack could read his grandson like an open book, just like he could read his son. It was clear to him what the problem was the second he had been told they were fighting. He just hoped Jethro didn't let the boy down.

* * *

Zach ran down the street the puck right next to his stick. Tyler came at him, he quickly flicked the puck up in the air and over and jumped over the stick Tyler was holding out. Now that he was past him he only ran a few more steps, trying to get a distance between then, he whacked the puck as hard as he could, going right through the two shoes that were the goal, instead of hitting the neighbours fence like it usually did, it went right over and to the boy's horror went straight through their front window.

"Oh Fu…"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone, I am so sorry it took this long but as usual life gets in the way. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter but I knew if I didn't post something soon I don't think I would have ever. Again, sorry about the huge delays and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, and be better.**

* * *

"Oh god, I am so so dead!" Zach looked around quickly, finding out that nobody was watching. Their grandpa must have gone inside with Kelly.

"Relax Zach, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. It was only an accident." Tyler tried to assure the teen.

"You don't know who lives there. That's Mr Rodgers house, he said if I smash any of his windows again he'll phone the cops and report it as vandalism." Zach ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up wildly.

Tyler thought about it for a minute, before coming up with a solution. He quickly grabbed both of their trainers, and pushed the teenager to run. They both sprinted as fast as they could, vaulting over the gate to the back garden and ducking down low behind the wall before the angry neighbour came out and saw them.

"I thought you were too much of a mummy's boy to do anything wrong" Zach commented once they'd caught their breath back.

Tyler winced at that, remembering what he had said earlier to the blond. It was a horrible thing to say and he wished he could have taken it back.

"Listen about before… I'm sorry I said that about your mother."

"Forget about it"

"No, I really am sorry" The brown haired boy insisted "It was out-of-order what I said. And I'm glad you…"

"Just shut up about it" Zach said harsher than he intended, but he was always touchy when his late family were the topic.

"I'm sorry alright, I just _don't _like talking about them, okay?" He apologized immediately afterwards, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him.

"Okay, I won't mention it again."

The two boys were silent for a minute, both just sitting down with their backs against the wall. That was until Zach let out a loud belch and both instantly started laughing, it was in that second that the blond realised that maybe Tyler wasn't as bad as he originally thought; after all if he found that funny he must have been pretty normal. Well for a boy.

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door and the four occupants in the living looked at each other curiously.

"Any bets on who killed who?" Kelly joked.

"I bet my entire wages that whatever it is they did, it was Zach" Gibbs lazily got up from the sofa, he was in no rush to see what his sons had done this time.

"Jethro" Shannon scolded "Give the boy a chance. For all you know it could be the postman at the door"

"There's only one way to find out" Jack said, hinting that his son should go and answer the door.

The second Gibbs saw Mr Rodgers on the front porch holding the puck with an angry scowl on his face he knew exactly what the boys had done. The only problem he had was that he didn't have the slightest idea where they could have disappeared too.

He promised the angry man that he would pay for the window and Jackson also promised him a bottle of his favourite whiskey next time he came to the shop when he threatened that he was going to call the police on Zach. They knew the police wouldn't have done anything, but it was just better to avoid it all together. In the end Mr Rodgers was reasonably happy with that deal and left with only a slight scowl on his face.

Gibbs looked over at his wife "Think I should find them, or should I wait for them to come back?"

"You're not honestly going to punish them for smashing a window?" The elderly man asked incredulously.

"No dad, I'm not. Accidents happen. But I'm not going to give them an easy time considering they did a runner."

"You would have run off Jethro" He told him, taking his seat back on the recliner and earning himself a glare.

"And you would have grounded me for it. All I'm doing is giving them a few extra chores, which they would have done if they had run or not." He already planned to make them help out with house moving, but the 'kill two birds with one stone' fit the situation perfectly here.

Kelly grinned, finding her thought amusing "At least they must be getting along now if they are hiding out together. I guess this means they didn't kill each other."

* * *

"I don't think your idea really worked" Zach said after they had both just listened to the conversation between their dad and Mr Rodgers.

"Well…" Tyler shrugged "It was worth a shot"

His idea had worked a lot better than the teenager would ever know. Sure they might be in trouble, but at least the younger boy was actually starting to properly talk to him now. He would quite happily be in trouble if it meant Zach would start to bond with him. But he hoped they weren't.

"Rule fifteen" Zach commented. "If there's a chance to get out of trouble, it's worth a shot"

"You've got rules?" The twenty-one-year-old looked over surprised.

The blond nodded "Yeah, I don't have as many as dad but I'm working on it. And dad's rules are for him and work, he went nuts last time I tried to use one of his rules against him"

"Mom's got rules too. So has Kelly and so have I." Tyler wondered what other things they had in common. The teenager was actually alright to be with when he wasn't intent on hurting him.

"It must just be a thing." It was too soon for Zach to say a _Gibbs _thing, because he wasn't yet ready to class them as family.

"Your mum must have picked it up from dad; he loves to make rules for everything." The teenager thought that his dad was way to uptight about rules, it was like he didn't want anyone to have any fun.

"Actually…" A voice interrupted them and both looked up to see Shannon leaning over the gate. "He got it from me."

"... Hi Shannon" He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble" She said kindly, having read the expressions on his face too well. "I just came to tell you that we're ordering takeaway, so you better get inside to tell him what you want"

Zach was running off into the house at that, not wanting to risk missing out on his say on what to order, while Tyler purposely hung back, stopping his mom from leaving.

"Have you told dad yet?"

"Not yet." She shook her head, trying to leave but he stood in front of her quickly. He knew she was trying to avoid it and he wasn't going to let her.

"You _have _to tell him mom."

"I know Tyler." She snapped, but quickly lowered her voice when she saw him wince. "Look sweetie, lets just have a few days away from everything before we have to dump this on them both."

"…Okay." He agreed reluctantly.

* * *

The rest of the evening went quickly and fortunately there was no more drama or fighting. In fact Gibbs was pleasantly surprised when Zach asked Tyler to go shoot some hoops with him, of course it was after Gibbs himself had declined but beggars can't be choosers.

The boys thankfully hadn't aggravated anymore neighbours, and had come inside dripping with sweat after their game. Gibbs had ordered his son to shower and change into his pyjamas, which had caused a small argument but in the end the boy had done what he said and was now sitting on the floor of the living room in his dad's USMC hoody and a pair of shorts, playing Cluedo with everyone.

"Hah! For a detective you completely suck at this game dad" Zach chuckled when his father lost for the third time.

"You didn't win either bud" Gibbs retorted, poking him in the side.

"Zach's right though" Kelly joined in, a grin on her face "You were nowhere near"

"Hush you. If I could have interviewed the suspects I would have broken them in seconds." He defended himself.

"I'd like to see how you interrogate pieces of plastic." Tyler teased.

"If you three are so great, how come only your mom and Grandpa won?"

Zach's mood turned sour instantly when he said that and he refused to join in anymore of the banter. His dad had said 'your mom_' _that meant he was talking to Kelly and Tyler, _not _him. His dad hadn't forgotten about him this quickly had he?

"We never said we were good at it. But it's not our jobs to solve murders." The young man laughed.

"Maybe you should start looking for a new job dad." Kelly kidded.

Zach scowled, angry "Or maybe he should just face the facts that he is rubbish at Cluedo" He didn't wait for anyone to reply before he started stomping out of the room, muttering he was going to bed.

"Good. I think you need to with that attitude" Gibbs shouted at the blond's retreating back. He couldn't think why the boy was suddenly in a mood again. He understood his reasons before, but he was happy just a second ago.

Jackson shook his head at his son, while everyone else looked on confused. They had all been too wrapped up in the moment to catch the exact time when Zach's face had changed, except for Jack anyway. And he thought his son was foolish for saying something like that when he knew how touchy his son was on the topic of mothers.

"For a detective you really can be dense sometimes Jethro." Jack stood up; collecting his walking stick "I'm going home to bed, goodnight everybody." He gave everyone else a warm smile before he looked at Gibbs and gave him a look that said 'sort it out'.

"I'll go with Grandpa. Goodnight."

"Night Kels" Gibbs gave her a tight hug, his mind working hard on what had upset his youngest child, until it hit him.

* * *

Zach rolled over in bed to face the wall the second his dad came into the room. He was in no mood to talk to him, he didn't fancy another heart to heart like earlier today but clearly his dad had different ideas when he carefully made his way around the air bed on the floor and sat down next to the teenager.

"Look at me Zach" He said softly.

"I'm trying to sleep"

Gibbs counted to three in his head, trying to will himself to be patient. His son was no easy task that was for sure, but he wasn't going to leave this room without saying what he came into say.

"Zach, I know she's not your mom. And I would never ever want you to replace your mom with Shannon." He thought the reason the teen was upset because it sounded like he was trying to replace his mother.

He rolled over to face him, slightly confused but less annoyed now "Why would I think that?"

"Isn't that why you got upset?"

"No." He shook his head, sitting up.

"How come then?"

"You were.. You were leaving me out" It sounded so childish when he said it like that "You said you wouldn't, but it's only been a few hours and you are already replacing me"

"Zach buddy…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly "You are over thinking it, it was only slip of the tongue. I lived eight years with Shannon as a mom, you have to remember that, and it's just a habit. I won't say it again if it bothers you that much."

"… Okay then" Zach was still slightly unsure, but he guessed it made sense.

The marine placed his hand under his chin, tilting it up "No one is replacing you, if I have to tell you that everyday to get it through to you I will."

There was a long pause before a small fake smile crossed Zach's lips.

"You know… if you gave me some of my birthday presents now, that would get it through to me."

Anyone that knew Zach knew that his joking was a defensive mechanism, just as his anger was when he was upset. If he wanted to get off a topic, he would always joke it away and pretend that it wasn't a big deal. Gibbs just played along, knowing he wasn't going to convince his son through words.

"Nice try monkey. You can wait for your birthday; it's only a week tomorrow." He ruffled the blond hair. "I saw you and Tyler were having a good time playing sports and annoying Mr Rodgers, I guess Tyler isn't as bad as you thought?"

"He's not as much as a wimp as I thought. I guess he could be alright. It doesn't mean I like him though" He made sure to add that last bit, just to clarify to his dad.

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to get any better than that at the minute but it a clear improvement.

He leant down to kiss the boy's forehead "Good night Zach, try to get some sleep it's been a long day and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be just as long if not longer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry again. its a very slow moving story this one, still not sure if i like it. **

* * *

Zach woke up shaking with fear. Sweat was dripping of him and he could have sworn it was the middle of winter rather than summer with how cold he was. It felt all too familiar and he was quickly dashing out of bed and to his dad's room.

That's where he stopped though, his hand centimetres away from the door handle. He couldn't go in there he realised. Shannon was in there. It would be far too weird and slightly creepy if he were to climb in his dad's bed while she was there. He sighed, the feelings of hurt coming back to him. It was just another way they were taking his dad off him.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep now and he didn't really want to be reminded of Tyler every time he heard the other boy snore in his bedroom.

He was getting changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a jumper when he heard the twenty-one-year-old stir behind him.

"Uh.. Zach…" Tyler sounded half asleep, which he probably was "Where are you going?"

"I'm… uh… I'm going for a jog"

That was the first lie he could come up with. He would rather die than have Tyler find out he was too scared to go back to sleep because he had a nightmare. And plus he didn't want his brother alerting their dad to the fact he was leaving the house.

"It's still dark though?" He sounded confused and Zach gathered that his brother was not a morning person.

"Yeah… I like to get up before the sun you know? Early bird catches the worm and all that" That was probably the biggest lie he had ever told. Any time before noon was too early for the teenager to emerge from his bed.

"Oh… okay… have a good time.." Tyler sounded like he was falling back asleep.

Zach paused when he was at his bedroom door, looking back at his sleeping brother. For the first time he wondered what it would be like having an older brother. Would Tyler tease him mercilessly but protect him fiercely when needed? Would they fight like cats and dogs but know they were there for each other? Would they stick by each other and make sure neither of them got into trouble with their dad? The teenager quickly shook his head of these thoughts. Who was he kidding? Tyler wasn't his brother, and he never would be.

* * *

_Bang, bang, thump! Bang, bang, thump!_

Tony Dinozzo moaned, rolling over onto his side to see the clock. Three AM in the morning! And someone was playing basketball on the courts outside! He had been woken up only an hour ago by his baby son's cries for food.

"I swear to God Tony, if you don't want me to shoot whoever is out there you will tell them to shut up" Ziva growled, her eyes shut tightly.

"I'll go in a minute" He needed to get the strength to get out of the bed first.

_Bang, Bang, Thump! Bang, Bang, bang, Thump!_

"Go now or I will shoot you too" She was the one who had to get up with Ant all the time, so she considered it fair that her husband had to short out this noise.

"Another neighbour might go, give it some time… OW!" He felt a sharp pinch on his leg "I'm going, I'm going"

He looked out the bedroom window as he pulled on his clothes, wondering who was out there at this time in the morning and making sure that he didn't need Ziva to keep an eye out if it was a group of people.

"What the hell?" He frowned, looking closer.

"What is it?" The Israeli asked, turning her head to look at him.

"It's the Gibblet."

It was highly odd Tony thought. First of all he and his father didn't turn up to work today and the only explanation was of the Director that the pair had taken a vacation week and he wanted no-one to contact them. Everyone had been about to argue at that but Vance had told them Gibbs would get in touch with them when he needed, and that they were perfectly safe. They all knew something big was up, but they agreed to leave it the weekend and then do something about it. Second of all, Tony knew Gibbs would go ape if he knew his son was out on his own at this time of night.

"Zach?" Ziva sat up concerned; she guessed out of the four kids of the family it would be Zach because of the basketball. "Go bring him inside Tony."

Ziva had gone slightly mother hen to all the children of the family ever since Ant had been born. Especially towards Zach considering he didn't have a mother.

"I'm going Zee. Get some sleep; I'll make sure he's alright."

* * *

The blond teenager sunk basket after basket, trying to keep his mind on basketball but unfortunately it kept slipping back to his nightmare.

Shannon had convinced his dad that he was no good, and he would do better to send him back to Wales. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with him getting into trouble every other day. He knew it was only a dream, but last night was only a dream too and then they appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, Ziva just threatened to shoot you if you don't stop making a racket"

Zach jumped out of his skin causing his shot to go wide.

"Uncle Tony! What are you doing here?"

Tony caught the ball the bounced back towards him, keeping it tucked under his arm "I live just opposite remember kiddo?"

"Oh, yea" He let out a small smile.

"Come on, let's go inside and you can tell me what's wrong" The Italian-American put his arm around the teenager, leading him in to the house.

"Who say's anything's wrong?"

"You are playing basketball in the middle of the night. You look like you've barely slept the past few nights. You and your dad were a no show in work today. And you look upset about something" He counted off on his fingers.

Tony pushed the teen to sit on the sofa, telling him to stay put while he made them a cup of tea each, which the blond gratefully accepted.

"What's the matter then kiddo?"

Zach sighed. He trusted his Uncle Tony fully. If he had a problem he couldn't talk to his dad about, Tony would be the first person he would go to. He was more than an uncle, he was his big brother. If his dad had a problem with him telling him about them coming back, he should have told him not to in the first place. They were family, they deserved to know.

"What would you think if Shannon and Kelly came back from the dead?" The teen asked.

Tony frowned, confused about where this was coming from and where it was leading to. "I'd be happy for your dad."

"What if Shannon had another son. One that was my half-brother?" Zach wanted to know if he was right to feel jealous of this boy, without directly asking it.

"Again, I'd be happy for Gibbs. And you, I'd make sure you knew that you'd always have a place in this family." Tony wasn't stupid; he could see that his nephew was insecure about that fact. Even if he thought it was a very improbable scenario. "Did you have a nightmare or something about it?"

"Kind of.."

"Even if that was all true Zach, you would have nothing to worry about. Your dad loves you, and you know it. If it's really bothering you, talk to him and I'll bet he will say the exact same thing I just said."

"Yeah, he did." He sighed. "But how can he? Tyler's everything Dad wants me to be. He doesn't get into trouble, he's really smart, and he plays American Football! He's a real American, I'm not"

"First of all, who is Tyler?" The agent really wasn't following what he was talking about.

Zach ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up wildly, before rubbing away any tears that could have possibly left his eyes. "He's Dad's son. Shannon and Kelly are alive, and Tyler is his and Shannon's. Fornell came around to tell us today."

Tony was notably shocked, and wanted to ask more about how that had happened, but he knew his nephew needed reassuring and asking that would most likely make him even more upset.

"Right… and this Tyler, so what if he's smart, plays football and doesn't get into trouble. You get into trouble a lot, you are amazing at the sports you play, you're not American, but you're Welsh. All of that is apart of who you are, none of us would like you to be any different. Especially your dad."

"But…"

"But nothing, we all love you for who you are. Your Dad might want you to behave a little more, and maybe try harder in school because he knows you can do it, but he doesn't for one second want you to be someone else."

"I suppose you're right" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm always right kid." He ruffled the blond hair "Come on, I'll drive you home"

"NO!" Zach shouted, before quietening down "No, it's okay, I'll walk. I don't want you to wake him up"

"You mean you don't want him to know you left the house?" The agent smiled.

The teen nodded. He knew his dad wouldn't be happy if he found out about his midnight wanderings.

"Okay then, sleep here for the night. I'll leave your dad a text for the morning to say you're over here"

"Thank Uncle Tony, but I'll walk home now and go back to my bed." He did not want his dad finding out about his midnight wanderings.

"No chance" Tony shook his head.

"Come on, I'll be fine"

"You can either sleep here in the spare room, or I can take you home. But you are _not _wandering the streets on your own at this time of night. Gibbs would kill you, and he would kill me for letting you" The man said with a voice that wasn't to be messed with.

Zach looked frustrated, but saw no other choice "Okay, I'll stay here."

"Good choice kiddo" He was grinning once again. "Go to bed, I'll bring you some juice and sleeping tablets, you look like you need a peaceful sleep"

Zach nodded and made his way to the bedroom he usually slept in when he stayed over. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the sheets, his mind still on his nightmare.

"Uncle Tony?" He asked when the man entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"You… you think Shannon would want me as a step-son? It's got to be weird to find a man who you think has been dead all this time to have a son."

"She knows that he would have had to have life after she was gone and she would have wanted him too. I'm sure she would love you as a step-son, You're a great kid Zach, and you'll be a great man. Why'd you think me and Ziva named our son after you?"

The teen shrugged, taking the sleeping tablet and drink out of his Uncle's hands.

"Because we want you to be Ant's role model. If he's half the guy you are, we'll be happy. We want to name you and Sarah Godparents you know?"

Zach nearly choked, but managed to get himself under control and put the glass on the side before wrapping his arms around his Uncle in a bear hug. "I will be, so will Sarah. I promise Tony, we won't let you down."

The pair of them had huge grins on their face. The couple had talked about their choices for weeks. They were going to pick Tim and Abby because they were older, but they decided there was no-one they wanted more than the teenage couple. If anything happened to them, they knew when they were old enough they would look after Ant like their own.

"Thanks kid. Don't tell anyone yet though, we will wait and tell everyone when the excitement of Shannon and Kelly has died down"

Zach nodded in agreement. His Uncle had once again successfully cheered him up, and he decided that he wanted his dad to have his moment of happiness to share first. He loved his dad, and he knew his dad loved him, so he would try his hardest to like Tyler, Shannon and Kelly.

"How did Fornell find them anyway?" Tony asked, wanting to know the whole story now his nephew was ready to tell it.

Zach told him everything, from where they had been to what they all looked like and then his fight with Tyler, to his hockey game and to how he wasn't as bad as he originally thought. They both shared a look of disgust when he said that Tyler was training to be a doctor, they both disliked Doctors due to the mass times they had been in hospital.

The sleeping tablets finally took a hold of the teenager though, and he was fast asleep, Tony having to tuck him in before he left to go back to his own bed.

"Remember kid, you've always got all of us too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks guys , you are the best. :) I've gotten back into the flow now, I know what I'm doing. I'm still very far of the end, but at least I don't have writers block now. Yey! **

* * *

"Ugh, Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, letting the older agent pass him into the living room.

"Where's Zach?"

"He's sleeping upstairs. It's only seven, he was exhausted last night, give him a chance to sleep" He added when he saw that Gibbs was going to make his way upstairs to get him.

Thankfully he nodded in agreement and sat himself down on the sofa, looking extremely worried. Tony could understand why he was worried, it wasn't everyday your son left the house in the middle of the night and considering everything that was going on he was most likely concerned about Zach's wellbeing.

Tony left the man to think for a few minutes, coming back with a coffee each for them. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, Ant would be up soon and it was his turn to feed him.

Gibbs took the mug gratefully, relaxing himself into the chair "How is he?"

"He's fine. He had a nightmare last night and I found him outside playing basketball." He sat down opposite Gibbs.

"Yeah, he's been having a few of those recently. Did he say what it was about?"

The Marine felt extremely guilty at that. He knew Zach must have thought he couldn't come to him anymore. The boy only did come to him when his nightmares were extremely bad, and even though he was nearly seventeen it hurt that he wasn't there this time to comfort him.

Tony shook his head "No. But I have an idea."

"Shannon, Kelly and Tyler?" Gibbs asked, he had an idea that Tony must already know about them.

"Yea. He's really worried about them you know. He thinks you want him to be more like Tyler." The Italian-American knew that his nephew told him in confidence, but things that involved his happiness he would readily tell his father.

"I know" Gibbs sighed sadly, wishing he could prove easily to his son he didn't love Tyler anymore than he did him "He's worried that I'm going to replace him. It's just going to take time to prove it to him that I'm not."

"You'll do it Gibbs, I know that" Tony was confident in that fact. "I'm happy that Shannon and Kelly are back too. And I know Zach will be best friends with Tyler soon enough, it's not like him to not get on with someone"

He downed his coffee and got up to leave. "I'll be back for him at twelve, if he wakes up earlier ring me."

"Will do boss"

He turned to him seriously "And can we keep Shannon, Kelly and Tyler from everyone else for a bit? I know you have to tell Ziva, but I don't think Zach is ready for Abby to come around. I don't want to keep it from them, but I think it's for the best until he gets more comfortable."

"I know what you mean. As much as I love Abs, I think she'll be a bit too much for him to handle. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks Tony."

* * *

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty" Gibbs shook his son awake after having returned, putting on a stern voice to show him he wasn't happy.

Zach groaned into consciousness, feeling slightly groggy but well rested, and after realising where he was and that his dad was here, gave him a sheepish grin "Uh.. hey dad…"

"Get dressed" Gibbs ordered, shoving the clothes he had brought with him at the boy.

The teen slowly dragged himself out of the bed, giving his dad a look when he didn't leave the room. "Can I get some privacy?"

"I dunno, can I trust you to not run off in the middle of the night?" He replied dryly.

The teenager blushed slightly, and quickly got changed into the shorts, t-shirt, trainers and his favourite Penguin's snapback. Glad of the fact his dad must have picked up some fashion or he would be wearing his tan working boots in the middle of summer, like his dad was doing now.

"Come over here" His dad pointed to the spot right in front of him, and Zach knew what that meant.

He shook his head.

"Zacharriah, here, now"

"But Daaaaaaddd" he whined "Uncle Tony and Aunty Ziva will here"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have run off here in the middle of the night." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, wanting his son not to push it.

"It was hardly running off. I just came to play basketball." He told him with a roll of his eyes.

"You knew you were leaving the house without permission, come over here now."

The teenager all but stomped over to him, pouting heavily. He hated it even more when his dad pulled him to stand in between his legs, making him feel even more like a naughty child.

"You cannot just run off whenever you feel like it Zacharriah. You seem to think you can, and I want it to stop" He pulled him over his knee at that, and delivered three solid swats to his backside before pulling him back up.

Zach frowned confused "Is that it?"

"Do you want it to be more?"

The blond shook his head furiously, making Gibbs chuckle.

"Just promise me you'll think before running off again? You had me worried sick when I couldn't find you in the house this morning" He had first found his son missing, then woke up everyone in the house to see if they knew where he had gone before Shannon appeared with his phone with the message from Tony on.

"I know you had a nightmare, but next time please just wake me up. I'd rather you did that if you're suffering really badly from them." Gibbs added.

"Okay Dad." He gave his dad a bear hug, in a happy mood again now that had been dealt with.

"Come on bud, Uncle Tony's waiting downstairs, and Tyler's in the car" Gibbs pulled his hat down over his eyes playfully.

* * *

The sixteen-year-old had been very excited for find out the five of them, Gibbs, Tony, Jackson, Tyler and himself were going for a day of paintballing and the women, Shannon, Kelly and Ziva along with baby Ant were going for a day of shopping.

The man in charge was explaining the paint guns to the small group, while Jackson was watching on deciding he was too old for these kind of games, when Zach thought of something. Jackson shook his head at the mischievous look crossing his grandson's face and waited to see how it played out.

"So..." He started innocently, his gun conveniently pointing at Tyler's arm next to him "If I press this, it goes off?"

"Owch! Why'd you do that?" Tyler rubbed his arm furiously trying to take out the sting, and glared at his brother, promising him revenge in the game.

Gibbs shook his head and pointing his gun at his son's backside "If you press the trigger, it shoots son. Like this."

"AH! That hurt!" The blond howled, turning his gun on his dad.

Luckily the man in charge put an end to the small battle, telling them if they didn't stop they wouldn't be allowed to go play the games.

They played a number of different games. Each of them teaming up with each other against the other two, Tony and Zach made a great team against Gibbs and Tyler, while Gibbs had more fun about bonding with his sons rather than winning. The only time that was a bit awkward when it was Tyler and Zach teaming up together, but this is one of the main reasons Gibbs decided to come here.

They were playing defend the flag, the boys were red, while the men were blue. This was the game both of the boys wanted to win, so they could say they beat two agents at their own game.

"Got any plans Zach?" The brunet asked.

"Dad was a sniper in the Marines, so we don't want to be anywhere in sight or we're gone and Tony's really quick at aiming, so if they see us we're gone." Zach scratched his head thinking, rubbing mud all the way through it.

"How about, I'll hide in sight of the flag and shoot them when they come, then you can hide in one of the trees over there so you can corner them in. Then all we have to do is pick up the flag and walk back to base?" The elder boy suggested.

The blond nodded, and they quickly put their plan into action. He was well hidden, so when Tony tried sneaking underneath him he shot him easily.

Unfortunately Gibbs had already stealthily taken Tyler out, and had taken the flag and snuck back around to take out his youngest. He wasn't about to be beaten by his sons, or he would never live it down.

Zach saw Gibbs before it was too late and tried jumping out of the tree out of the way, but his dad was too quick for him and shot him in the air.

"You're both going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me boys." The marine chuckled when everyone rejoined together.

The boys shared a look, silently talking to each other. Gibbs would have been happier about the fact they were bonding if they weren't planning on turning on him. But like he had said before, beggars can't be choosers.

"Don't you dare boys" He held up a hand to stop the oncoming onslaught.

Zach grinned to his older brother "Get him!"

They both laughed, pelting him, until he turned on them. Gibbs gave them both what they gave him, and all three of them turned on Tony when he was laughing as he watched. It was an all out war after that, everyone against the other.

Jackson was not the slightest bit surprised when they all finished paintballing and got out of the overalls to show they were all covered in red marks that were quickly bruising.

The teenager even pulled down his shorts and boxers, showing the mark from earlier that had already turned into a bruise. "Look at what dad did to be grandpa!"

"You shouldn't have shot your brother for no reason then, should you?" Gibbs never thought how nice it would be to say that to Zach, calling someone brother, not telling him off.

Zach surprised himself by enjoying the word too. The paintballing session had gone a long way to help him realise Tyler wasn't there to steal his dad, and he was actually quite cool when you talked to him. And he got just the same amount as attention during the game as Tyler did, so he couldn't complain.

He still didn't feel anywhere close enough to him as he did the rest of the family, and would sooner he wasn't there but he knew that wasn't about to happen. He would just have to get used to him.

"But look grandpa! I've got a bruise!"

"Everybody doesn't want to see your butt Zach, put it away" Tyler joked.

"Not everybody wants to see your face either, but you don't wear a mask do you?" The blond grinned cheekily.

"Oooo burned!" Tony laughed "He's got you there Ty."

"Guys, women go crazy over me and my good looks. All I have to do is lift up my top and they start acting like caged dogs in heat." The twenty-one-year-old lifted up his top as if to prove his point.

"Call that a six-pack?" Zach snorted, lifting his own top off to show his own muscles "This is a body God's would die for"

Tyler pinched his stomach. It was very toned, but he had nothing on the football player. "Put your baby fat back it bro."

Gibbs shook his head in amusement at his sons, looking down at his dad "Please tell me I don't have another vain son?"

"Three of them" The elderly man chuckled, watching as Tony joined in the 'who was the best looking' competition they had going on.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: First of all I would like to make a huge apology for keeping you all waiting so long. I hate it when people do it, so i try not to, but it sometimes cant be helped. I had major writing block, along with the fact I have no time at all. But whoever is still reading this, thank you so much for sticking with me for so long and i really cant apologize enough. I will try my hardest to keep on track of this for now on. **_

* * *

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Both the Gibbs' boys were turning everything they did into a competition against the other, even a burping competition at the dinner table which Shannon quickly put an end to with a sharp glare at either of them. It was amusing now, but Gibbs could quickly picture that it would get annoying and the pair of them into trouble if they carried on down this route.

The family had a quiet night of more board games before Gibbs sent both of the worn out boys to bed with little more than a huff out of Zach. It was a perfect end to a perfect day the Marine had thought, only he hadn't realised what tomorrow would bring with it.

"Hurry up Zach, we're just waiting for you now" Gibbs told his son impatiently. This was the first time ever he had told his son to hurry up and eat, so he swore the boy was doing it just to be awkward.

The teenager chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking, another manner that Gibbs swore the boy didn't posses. "I don't understand what the big hurry is"

"I've told you, you're going over to Grandpa's house with Tyler and Kelly, while me and Shannon go out"

"I'm nearly seventeen dad, I can stay on my own for a few hours you know." The teen tried not to scowl, knowing his father would shoot down anything he said if he wasn't being polite "Where are you going anyway?"

"You're track record with staying on your own isn't exactly the best now is it son?" The marine raised his eyebrows, reminding of the teen exactly why he wasn't allowed in the house on his own.

"But I've learned from that! Just give me a chance"

"Again, you said that the last few times"

"But Dadddd…" The teen whined. Not noticing or caring that Shannon and Tyler were watching the exchange very interestedly.

"I'm not talking about this any longer Zach. You are going over to Grandpa's, end of." That was the tone of voice the teenager knew not to argue with. Instead he changed the subject.

"Fine… where are you going anyway? You still never said"

The silver-haired man shared a look with his wife, which annoyed Zach to no end, before he made the decision to tell both the boys where they were off too.

"Well, we are going to look for a new house…"

"What!" The blond jumped up from his seat, furious.

Gibbs gave him a warning look, before repeating himself more calmly "We are going to look at houses"

"I'm not moving." He declared adamantly.

"Unless you can afford to pay the rent, you are moving." The elder man decided he was not going to have his sixteen-year-old son tell him what he was and wasn't going to do.

The teen looked sullen for a minute before a light bulb clicked in his head "From the money Grandpa gave me, and the money I inherited off my mum and step-dad, I can probably buy this house and still have money left over for bills."

"And you don't get that money until you're eighteen. You are moving with us Zach."

Shannon could see this was going to go on a long time, so she put her two-pence in. "Zach sweetie, we're not moving far, it will only be a few blocks from here at the most. But this house is too small to fit us in, and you probably want your bedroom back to yourself"

"But that's not having my bedroom back is it?" This time he did scowl, and at her, something which Gibbs did not appreciate at all "I just want you lot to leave"

Shannon didn't look too bothered about what he said. She understood where the boy was coming from and she knew she would have to give him some time and a lot of patience. But Gibbs looked livid.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that Zacharriah. Now get your butt over to Grandpa's before I kick it down there."

Zach bit his tongue, afraid that if he yelled back at him he might start crying. Damn his emotions, they were all over the place, he thought he finally knew what Sarah must go through having her time of the month. Instead he threw his seat back and stalked out of the house, glaring at his father as he passed. Tyler quickly followed after him, saying goodbye to his parents first and leaving them both alone.

"Do you really think it was a great idea to yell at the poor boy like that Jethro?"

"If he wasn't so damn rude I wouldn't have to." Gibbs muttered, still annoyed with his child.

"Then he wouldn't be like his father would he?" The red-haired lady smiled softly.

Gibbs let out a breath of air, letting his anger go with it. It was a little trick he had learnt when dealing with Zach. "I know it's hard on him, he hasn't had a stable home until this one, and now we're taking it away from him. I can see why he's so pissed. But we are doing the right thing, aren't we?"

Shannon hated seeing her husband so unsure of his choices. But it made him that much better in her eyes; at least he cared if he was making the right decision by his children. She went over, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"He doesn't know me, and he doesn't know that I'm going to do right by him until I prove it. It'll take time, but he'll know that you made the right decision"

"I hope so. I hate seeing him like this."

* * *

"So… this is Grandpa's shop then huh?" Tyler asked, trying to break the silence between him and the teenager.

"No, it's his living room" He spat sarcastically "Of course it's his bloody shop!"

Zach was seething with anger. That was his home and he only had to move because of the three extra people. He completely forgot about the headway he had made with Tyler yesterday, over the fact that he was one of the three reasons he had to move out of the best home he had ever known.

The elder boy ignored him, his eyes locking in on the Winchester rifle behind the counter and he was immediately over there checking it out. A trait he had picked up from the males in the family. "Cool, you never told me he kept a rifle in his shop. You ever shot it?"

A wicked thought came through Zach's head before he could stop it. He knew it was wrong, and he would be in huge trouble if anyone ever found out and it was a completely jerky thing to do, but he just couldn't help himself. The prize outweighed the risk, the prize being getting Tyler into trouble. Hopefully his dad would see this and he wouldn't want to move house with them.

"Yeah, loads of times" He lied "There's a spot in the back garden for shooting. Come on, grab it and I'll show you"

The brown haired boy didn't look like he really believed him. He was slightly suspicious with how quick the boy's mood changed, but none-the-less he still gave him the benefit of the doubt and took the rifle off its resting place.

Zach felt slightly guilty that Tyler actually trusted him and he was abusing that trust. Even if he didn't like him at this point in time because he was in a bad mood, he still felt bad about it.

He didn't have it in his heart to get him into trouble, this wasn't the person he was and he felt far too guilty to carry on with his plan. He was just about to tell him to put it back and apologize but Jack and Kelly came into the store at exactly the wrong time not giving him a chance too.

Thankfully Tyler had heard them enter so Jack didn't have to worry about startling the boy with the loaded weapon, but that didn't stop him giving his younger grandson a look that told him just how angry and annoyed he was. Zach gulped; his grandpa was like his dad in the aspect that he knew everything.

"Tyler, put that back, now" He voice was steely and stern and the young man was rushing to obey, wondering why he sounded so upset.

"Uh… what's wrong?" Tyler looked from the annoyed face of his grandpa, to his shocked sister and finally landing on the teenager who was biting his lip nervously and inching ever so slightly to the door.

"Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs" Jackson's voice was steely quiet, and had the teenager terrified "Of all the stupid idiotic things to do … I can't believe you sometimes boy!"

"I… uh… I…" The blond stuttered, looking everywhere but at his Grandpa and brother.

"You know full well that you're not to touch that rifle!" The elderly man looked terrifying now, and Tyler could see that he wasn't to be messed with.

"You told me there was a shooting spot out in the back yard?" Tyler questioned, not able to hide the hurt he felt.

He knew his brother didn't like him and that hurt but at least he thought he was warming up to him. He didn't think he would lie to him and try to get him in serious trouble. If there was one thing he hated, it was being lied to, it hurts and it never benefits anyone.

Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for the blond to answer that.

"I… uh… I can explain!" Zach said, desperately wishing to avoid the fate he knew was coming to him.

"Don't bother Zacharriah, I heard everything, you do realise that the door to the house has been open this whole time?"

"But…"

"Just go to your room. I've never been so disappointed in you before." Jack shook his head, and the teenager caught his face and nearly cried on the spot. He wished he was just angry, it was so much worse when he was disappointed.

"Please Grandpa, just listen…"

"Upstairs!"

He sighed and did just that, but not before he passed his older brother who looked pretty upset. He hung his head in shame, feeling hundred times worse now.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and threw himself on the bottom bunk, burying his face in Jayden's pillow as he cried his eyes out. He really wished he would stop crying, he was nearly a man, and men didn't cry. _Men don't try to get other people in trouble either _he thought guiltily.

Jackson took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he heard what the younger boy was planning, he had been so afraid that one of them would hurt themselves with that old weapon. So many things could have gone wrong, he was just grateful that it hadn't.

"Tyler, you're not in trouble, but if I ever see you touch that weapon again I will tear a strip from your ass, got me?"

"Yes sir" The young man gulped. Even if he was upset with his little brother, he did feel sorry for him having to face the wrath of the elder man.

"Good, even your father isn't allowed to touch that rifle. Now, come on help me in the shop for a bit" Jack pointed to the boxes over in the corner that needed unpacking.

* * *

"This house is perfect" Shannon marvelled standing in the front garden of what would hopefully be her new house.

"It's a little pricey though" Gibbs had nearly had a heart attack when he heard the price. But he had to admit it was a lovely house and he knew the teen would love it here once he got used to it.

"And the money of our house, and the money the FBI are giving us for the years of ruining our lives will easily pay of most of the mortgage." The red haired lady reasoned, she had fallen in love with this house and she wanted it.

"I suppose so.." He shrugged, still not convinced.

"It's perfect Jethro; it has a basement for you, a kitchen for me, a bedroom for each of the children and a spare. A big back garden for the boys to run around in playing their sports. It even has a conservatory big enough for us to build a pool in if we wanted too. Come on Jethro."

"What'd you say, you going to be our new neighbours?" Leon Vance grinned from his garden, having listened in.

The silver-haired man knew he couldn't say no to his wife who so desperately wanted this house. And it was the perfect house for them so he couldn't complain.

"I suppose it stops our boys trying to pull fast ones over us." He also knew the teen would love living next door to one of his two best friends.

"I wouldn't put it past them though" The director grinned back.


End file.
